


That week in December

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [13]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "I know we agreed on no presents this year, but I got you this."
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 14





	That week in December

**Day 13: “I know we agreed on no presents this year, but I got you this.”**

  
  
  


* * *

The dormitories were a quiet place during the holiday season. Josh sighed as he laid on the crappy bed in his dorm and stared up the ceiling. Most of the people in the dorm had gone home for the holidays, leaving him mostly alone and spending his Christmas at the university. 

Even Justin, the bright-eyed undergrad Josh had formed a friendship with, went home to his family to spend Christmas with them.

And, it wasn’t that Josh didn’t want to go home, but if he did, it meant that his mother would have an extra mouth to feed at the table. It meant that he and his family would have to squeeze into their little shoebox apartment, and it would just be a hassle for everyone. Josh would rather spend the holidays alone than worry about being an extra weight for his family.

Besides, he could use his time to add to his thesis for his Master’s. Their professor was being a hard-ass this semester, so if Josh could provide a clear and proof-read review of literature when classes resumed, it would make his life all that much easier.

Still, it was too quiet, and Josh rather missed the chatter around him.

With a sigh, he got up from his bed and grabbed his coat. He might as well go for a walk.

* * *

He made it about ten feet from the building’s entrance when he spotted a tall figure waving at him. Josh cursed himself for forgetting his glasses and he squinted at the figure until he could finally make out the bright smile of Justin de Dios. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Josh found himself saying. “I thought you’d gone home.”

“Well, if you didn’t want me here, I’ll just go,” Justin replied with a teasing voice.

“No, I meant…” Josh sighed. “You left this morning. I saw you get into your car and drive away, and I distinctly remember saying goodbye. Why’d you drive back?”

Justin bit his lower lip, placing his hands in his pockets. “I uh...I was on the road when I realized that you...you were going to be alone for the holidays. I stopped at a gas station and told my parents that just this once, I won’t be spending Christmas with them.”

Josh stared at him. 

Justin looked back, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Are you insane?” Josh asked incredulously. “You’re choosing to spend Christmas with me than with your family?”

“Well, they did agree that it would be quite sad if you were alone for the holidays. I mean,” Justin gestured to the empty courtyard around them. “Almost everyone went home, and I’m sure it’s only a few professors and staff still roaming the halls.”

Josh continued staring at him. His mind was in a jumble at the moment - a cacophony of noise and intrusive thoughts that refused to quiet down - and he could not believe that Justin de Dios would willingly spend the holiday breaks with him.

“Wait, why are you doing this?” Josh asked, still confused. “I’m...I’m not family. I’m nobody special. Why would you drive all the way back to spend the holidays with me?”

At that, Justin stepped closer, and Josh was suddenly all too aware of their proximity. Justin then took his hands in his and smiled.

“Because you’re my friend, Josh,” he replied. “And the thought of you spending Christmas alone pains me, so I want to be here, so that you won’t be alone.”

Josh looked up at him, and he couldn’t believe that he had this angel in his life. 

“I know Ken went home for the holidays as well so your dorm room is probably locked...do you want to stay with me? Stell’s gone home too,” Josh found himself saying, and he was suddenly left breathless by the gorgeous smile that lit up Justin’s face.

“I would love to.”

* * *

In hindsight, spending the holidays with Justin wasn’t too bad. In fact, Josh found himself having way too much fun with the younger boy at his side. Their days were spent exploring the wide area of the university grounds, and in the afternoon, they’d be in the library. Justin would be working on his subjects for his Multimedia arts degree, and Josh would type a paragraph or two for his thesis. 

Even with the five-year age gap between them, it was not awkward to spend time with Justin. They almost had the same mindset, and Josh couldn’t believe that he found someone who could relate to him on the same level. He already knew Justin - they’ve spent some time together considering that Justin’s roommate Ken was dating Josh’s roommate, Stell - but it was a different experience altogether when it was just the two of them.

Right now, it was the day before Christmas. Justin was sitting on Stell’s bed, and Josh was throwing M&M’s into his mouth. They were making a mess, and if Stell could see them now he’d probably suffer an aneurysm, but Justin’s laughter was infectious, and Josh didn’t want to do anything that would stop the beautiful sound.

“One more, come on, I can do it!” Justin insisted, and Josh tossed him a couple of chocolate bits. Justin caught them in his mouth, narrowly missing one, but he made a triumphant sound when he managed to get all of them.

“Told ya,” Justin said, chewing on the M&M’s. 

“Yeah, you did. I should have listened,” Josh replied teasingly. 

“We play this game all the time back home,” Justin suddenly said with a wistful sigh. “We’d even place markers to see how far we can go. I think our record so far was 12 feet, but my brothers insist it was only 10.”

At that, Josh fell quiet. Of course, Justin misses his family. Who wouldn’t, considering they’re spending almost an entire week in December with someone else. 

“Hey,” Justin spoke, getting up from Stell’s bed and approaching Josh. “You okay?”

Josh sighed. “You’re probably regretting spending all this time with me, huh?” He asked. “I mean, you’d probably be having a grand Christmas dinner by now and not...cheeseburgers and M&M’s.”

He felt the bed dip as Justin sat next to him. The younger boy pressed up against him, and Josh could feel the heat from the points where their bodies made contact. 

“Listen,” Justin began. “I don’t regret anything. I like spending time with you, Josh, and well...I’m actually liking the fact that I get to spend Christmas with you. I don’t get to have you all to myself when we have class.”

Josh sighed. “But, still, wouldn’t you rather be in your own home with your family now?”

Justin shook his head, and he turned Josh’s face to him. 

“I’m quite happy where I’m at right now,” Justin said with a grin. “Here with you.”

Josh held his breath. Justin was incredibly close to him, and he could barely hold himself together. “Justin?” He asked, almost breathless. 

“ **I know we agreed on no presents this year,”** he murmured.  **“But I got you this.”**

Josh’s eyes widened in surprise when Justin pressed their lips together. He barely gave it a thought as he closed his eyes and savored the sensations of Justin’s lips against his. Justin kissed him deeply, and Josh found himself kissing back, wanting more now that he got a taste.

When they pulled away, Josh stared at Justin, wide eyed. “W-what was that for?”

Justin smiled. “I like you, Josh. I really do, and...I wanted to be here with you more than I wanted to be with my family. I see them everyday since I was born, one Christmas without them wasn’t going to be too bad.”

He pressed their foreheads together. “Besides, the last week with you was one of the best. And, I’m hoping...really hoping that...that you feel the same. Josh...will you spend this Christmas and future Christmases with me?”

In response, Josh kissed him back, pushing Justin back onto the bed.

The clock struck twelve, Christmas day arrived, and clothes were tossed aside in celebration.

* * *

_ One year later _

“Justin we’re going to be late!”

“Coming, coming!” 

Josh watched as his boyfriend tossed the remainder of his bags in the backseat before climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Ready?” Justin asked him with a grin. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to spend Christmas with your family,” Josh said in reply as he fastened his seatbelt. “But, I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

Justin leaned over and pressed a kiss on Josh’s lips briefly. 

“I love you,” Justin murmured with a dopey grin on his face.

“I love you, too,” Josh replied. “Now, drive, I want to get a taste of that amazing Christmas dinner you kept bragging about all year.”

Justin laughed. “I see how it is. You’re only with me for my mom’s cooking.”

“Sweetie, why else would I be with you?” Josh asked with a teasing grin. “But seriously, let’s go or else your mom might not let us in.”

“She wouldn’t do that, she loves you,” Justin said as he shifted into gear and the car started moving. “And more importantly, I love you.” 

Josh grinned as he looked out the window. A year ago, Christmas was just another bleak holiday, a reminder of what he didn’t really have.

But now, with Justin at his side, it was shaping up to be one of the best Christmases yet.

* * *


End file.
